what does it means to be in love
by MJ-0.0
Summary: he never knew that it wold be to hard to believe that he was in love with is expartner and tehn he suddenly founds himself in a relationship tatXtsu t for the moment i forgot the real rating!


**LOVE:WHAT DOES IT MEAN TO BE IN LOVE WITH YOUR EX-PARTNER.**

**tatxtzu, watXsheila,hiXmaria**

**hi this is my first fan fic for yami no matsuei i think it will contain yaoi well it would so please donot say anything at me because i suck at relationships so im gonna try to do ti good by myself,please review**

_**CHAPTER 1: THE REVELATION**_

_**It was dawn i couldnt sleep at all my mind was erasing the envets from last night "how could it happen it just couldnt be that real, right?" my mind keeps telling me why?, why does it has to be this way why?, why did he told me that he loved long before we met as partners at meifu? why? why didnt he told me then?why Tatsumi's blue eyes were staring at minds and saying "Tsuzuki, I love you, I always had, Tsuzuki please forgive me, but i just couldnt stand it anymore but i do love you with all my mind and heart, i want to be yours , and i want you to be mine"(i know he wouldnt be that open but lets imagine)he pressed his lips againts mine trying to let me in his mouth but what could i do?; i realize i was crying but not beforre noting that he was crying too," O MY GOSH!! TATSUMI WAS CRYING!!! AND ALL BECAUSE HIS FEELINGS FOR ME!!!!!?" i gave in, it was a really passionate kiss, which later us let us to moans,and drops of sweat from to much pleasure while making love, how come it end up like that i dont know but i still dont know how would i face him today at work, hopefully and only hopefully we will get a case(hisoka and tsuzuki).**_

The purple eyed shinigami was deep in though and he didnt notice that he was right infront of tatsumis office until he collapsed with the other man in pain of the painsfull fall, tsuzuki was blushing and tatsumi too(danm this is getting out of order right, sorry for interrupt again), Tsuzuki stand up quickly and fast enough to get into his and Hisokas office closing the door with a big nod wich tell Hisoka not to act what was going on since he move to Tsuzukis apartment and had witnessed what had happen last night at Tsuzukis big house( how come dont ask me, cause i dont know), actually it made the teenage blush to remember the agitated screams and yells for stop but it didnt stop tatsumi never stop and tsuzuki couldnt do anything at all..._at all_ hisokas thoughs were stop by Konoes voice yelling at them trying to know why Tsuzuki was late,which he wasnt,actually he couldnt slept at all and decided that it was time to get on time to work once in his immortal life.When Konoe notice this he was shocked he decided to lead them(tsuzuki and hisoka) to the conference room( i know but i dont know how is call, jejee),to give them their new case.

And so the meeting began and end up with a very unpleasant Tsuzuki and with a girly-like blushing Hisoka and a shocked Watari and an EXITED TATSUMI!!!(how come i dont know).Konoes has just told them that in this mission they have to intervened as a _just-married couple_ and lovers to solve the case of a _haunted hotel _that was _sucking souls inside its heart!!!!_,so the pairings were Tsuzuki and Hisoka , Watari and Tatsumi, how come would they do that to them, Hisoka was going to wear a dress and Tatsumis was going to be his husband!! how come they did this to them Tsuzuki and Watari were the desperate lovers that were about to comit suicide for they loved ones, _how come would Konoes do that to Tatsumi when he knew his feelings towards Tsuzuki!!! how come now he was suppose to be watching them making up infront of people who dont even care about the marriage if at least they were happy!!! HOW COME WOULD HE STAND THAT_!!!Tatsumi though and loose himself deep on that though and couldnt wake uo from it till he find Tsuzukis breathless body next to him, how come they end up like that he didnt know and did not wanted to know.

"Tsuzuki my love wake up..."..."_mmmm...not yet i want more...sleep Tatsume let me sleep i havent slept well thi whole week"_

'_THE WHOLE WEEK WTF? HOW COME HAS HE MADE LOVE TO TSUZUKI EVERY SINGLE NIGHT WITHOUT REALIZING IT'_he though,until Tsuzuki changed position and was right milimeters away from Tatsumi's face, the feeling of Tsuzuki's breath that near to his make Tatsumi shiver '_damn why, how come im so much in love with that man, well at least im not breaking the rules of relationships during work like Kurosaki- kun, he skipped a very important meeting just to went to earth and make up with our mortal exchange partner mary jose( i know but i wanted to be hisokas love, lover yay ok continuing with tatsumis thoughts),well olay but i think that making love with your ex-partner is rather more against the rules right now because hello we're on a mission!!'_

But he coudnt resist he kissed Tsuzukis gentle and cold lips till te brunnette was out of breath eh was fighting for more but he knew Tsuzuki wouldnt let him till Tsuzuki was on top of him taking the lead and made Tatsumi moan with pleasure, and then they were finishing they love- making moment with a strong kiss(sorry but i dont really don not feel like wirting exactly was on my mind, is 2:36 am and my parents have and escandolo going on in my house if you can call it home right now.

They ate breakfast and part to earth to do their part in the mission and stay with that sweet memoty in their minds.

Finish, first chapter yay please review i know its crazy but hey its two in the morning so please review and tell me what you think i know i may suck at stories but i dont care if u said that while is not that hard.

maryjose416:hey watari stop tocuhing her like that!!!

watari: but u were teh one that made us lovers

sheila:i'll kill you with my own hands if u dont erase me form this stupid fanfic of urs!!!

maryjose416:oops im sorry but i cant::got hit:: ah sheila-chan u r so mean!!!

Tsuzuki&Tatsumi:here comes the devil himself

Hisoka:hey stop f...:::deep blush:::  
maryjose416: iokay this is pretty much what i got so far so let my boyfriend tell you waht to do

Hisoka:please review or i'll kill her for making me blush.

Sheila: yes that's a good idea kill her!!!


End file.
